Anything Could Happen
by Bree28761
Summary: Draco needs help and when Ginny Weasley offers it he takes it but will this friend ship turn into some thing more? Love maybe? and what dose her family and friends have to say about this?


**Anything Could Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing at all really **

**Chapter 1: You didn't know me Until Now**

He looked at himself. It was a sad sight really he looked broken and _weak _and he hated it he threw the small mirror as hard as possible into the nearest tree he watched the broken pieces fall into the grass. Then, he looked at the river the moonlight had an eerie and beautiful effect. Christmas break was coming soon and he had no idea what he was going to do he got an owl from his father explaining that he must get the mark during break. His first reaction was run. Run while you still can take as much money as you can and simply disappear.

Then it was fight say you don't want it. Even if you die trying at least you don't die one of _them. _The last thought was just get it and deal with it and at the moment sitting at the tree by the lake the ideas fought in his mind. The last idea died a while ago but the first two fought viscously he put his head in his hands this really was giving him a head ache. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" he looked up to see a Petite red head looking down at him. "I don't want to do this right now just go away." He said irritably and put his head back in his hands. He felt her sit beside him and looked up again she was looking at him curiously "I said go away can't you hear?" he said with venom she just kept looking at him, "What's wrong?" she said like she genuinely cared

"Why in the bloody world would you care?" he whispered because honestly between the war in his mind and emotions he couldn't find the energy to be mean. "I don't know- you just I- I guess I just want to help you." She said simply and turned towards the lake. Now that caught his attention she wanted to help him? Well he really didn't have anything else to loose now did he so what the hell right? "Fine how would you like to _help_?" he said and watched as her face went from calm too deep in thought. "Well for that you would need to tell me what's wrong now wouldn't you?" She turned to look him in the eye he sighed, "I don't know if I can trust you quite yet. As much as I hate to admit it I do need help but I need to trust you first so just… be my friend right now ok?" he didn't really think when he said it but it was true.

She looked shocked and slightly pleased, "Okay, well you should really get your mind off whatever your thinking about cause you look like you could explode or something." He raised an eye brow she just jumped right on board now didn't she, "And how do you suppose I do that." He drawled she thought for a second then asked, "What's your favorite color?" he looked at her why would she want to know that? "Blue" he said she once again looked surprised it was a kind of cute expression to him now then he mentally slapped himself for thinking that. "I thought for sure it would be-"She began "Green?" he finished and all she did was nod. "What about you? What's yours?" she smiled, "Green" he nodded. "Any other pointless questions?" he asked and they spent the next hour asking questions like that.

He laughed he really did, "They pushed you into a lake then they turned you turned purple! Why would they do that?" he said chuckling. She blushed, "Its Fred and George and it's not that funny I never want to swim cause of them and you should see the picture its-"

"Wait there's a picture? Oh you have to show me that!"

"Never."

"I will somehow see that picture"

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

"Ok fine anyway its late we should head back." He said getting up and helping her up, "You know I didn't really think this friend thin was going to work but I actually think it might and you and Blaise will get along great." He said as they to the Gryffindor common room. She looked at him and smiled they walked in silence the rest of the way "Bye Ginny I'll see you tomorrow." He said in front of the portrait entrance, "Yeah night Draco." She hugged him and went inside.

She invaded his thoughts the whole way to the dungeons. Maybe this will turn out fine, he thought as he got to bed, maybe. With that he fell into a sleep with dreams of Ginny

**I don't know if i should continue so please reveiw! you can also if you would like throw out some ideas of what you would like happen might just inspire me! and also the chapters will get longer the rating may change just please reveiw :P ;D**


End file.
